The present invention relates to a telephone system which can connect one telephone to another in accordance with a personal ID number assigned to an individual.
In a private telephone system installed in a company or the like, a caller dials a desired telephone number to talk with a person. When this person is absent, another person responds and tells the caller where the called person is. The caller may then ask this person to give a message to the called person, or may dial the number of the telephone nearest the called person. It takes some time to convey the message, or the dial the number of the other telephone. Consequently, the work efficiency in the office is reduced.
The same problem is also inherent in the public telephone system. A supervisor, who wants to contact a salesman visiting customers, must dial the telephone numbers of these customers until he get in touch with the salesman. In the worst case, he cannot contact the salesman in time, which may result in a great business damage.